A Bridge Between Worlds
by UniverseDreams
Summary: Prequel to DW. In light of the Avengers' success and the repaired Bifrost, Thor proposes to SHIELD an alliance between Earth and Asgard. Fury tasks Agent Annika Rivers to go to the Realm of the Gods as ambassador of Earth with a second agenda of interrogating Loki for answers about the Chitauri's origin. But things are never simple, and as another war looms, nothing is as it seems.
1. A New World

**Author's Note: **Hi all, UniverseDreams here with another fic set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, this time for Thor. It's a prequel story that takes place after Iron Man 3 and starts about a month before Dark World. It introduces my MCU fan character, Annika Rivers, a SHIELD agent sent to Asgard at Thor's request. She is also tasked with interrogating Loki for information about the Chitauri, but as the war with the Dark Elves erupts, she's suddenly _way_ in over her head. Which may or may not end badly. Maybe.

I have three chapters of this written already (it'll be around ten-fifteen), but this is the only one I'll be posting before I see Dark World in case I have to change anything to make it more consistent with the canon movieverse. I already have my MCU headcanon universe completely worked out, but especially concerning Loki, I want to make sure I do the storyline he has in the movies justice while still retaining my own tweaks of his character. And for anyone wondering, as I said, this is before Dark World, so Thor hasn't brought Jane to Asgard yet. And yes, Thor has some major explaining to do to Jane why he's been to Earth several times since he said he'd come back for her and hasn't contacted her at all any of those times.

So, enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Marvel plotlines, movies, or characters. I only own my own character, Annika.

* * *

The doors slid open with a soft _whoosh _and Annika crossed the threshold of the dormitory and out into the courtyard. The chilly morning air wafted through her lightweight jacket and she shivered, glancing up to the sky. It was still dark in the early hours of the morning, the pitch-black sky just beginning to show the barest hint of dark blue.

Annika adjusted her grip on her travel bag on her shoulder and continued walking. There was no activity in the buildings lining the outskirts of the base, their outdoor corridors empty as the first shift of the morning had not yet begun. Not a sound could be heard, save for the soft breeze of the wind, as silent as a whisper. She kept going, past the dorms where the rest of the people on base still slept, past the training sites, past the warehouses, until the structures ended, giving way to the open airfield and runways.

She halted several yards out onto the tarmac and lifted her bag off of her shoulder and set it down. Out here, there was a clear view of the horizon. She tilted her head up to the sky again. The heavens were calm and clear, scattered clouds filling the lower atmosphere. The colors of the sky changed by the minute, becoming lighter and lighter, approaching the arrival of the day. Her stomach flipped nervously in anticipation of what would happen soon. This was no ordinary trip she was about to embark on. As soon as the dawn came, everything would change. She let out an exhale, reflecting on how this had all started.

_It was the night she had returned from her mission in Monaco. After spending three weeks charming the elite of the local billionaire society to get on the inside, she was finally returning to SHIELD's flying main base, the Helicarrier. It was early evening, and following a noticeably quicker than usual debriefing, a low-level agent had approached her with a message that Fury wanted to see her in his office as soon as possible. He had given no further explanation. So, after catching up on paperwork and bringing the status of all of her on-going assignments up to date, she made her way up to the bridge of the Helicarrier. _

"_Agent Rivers," Fury greeted her as she entered his office. "I trust your mission in Monaco was a success?"_

"_Well, I never want to see another billionaire ever again," Annika replied with a roll of her eyes. She then smirked. "But I was able to retrieve all the records and I'm sure no one still suspects a thing. Our mystery agents were definitely conducting business there. Once Research analyzes the data, I'm ready to begin pursuing the next lead." _

"_I'm afraid that's going to have to wait." Fury gestured to the chair in front of the desk. "Please, have a seat."_

"_I prefer to stand, thanks. I'm still recovering from having to sit on a quinjet for sixteen hours straight." Annika rubbed her lower back, exaggerating her stiffness. "Next time we refit the 'jets, comfortable seating is going at the top of the priority list."_

"_If you'd rather read the material standing up, go right ahead." Fury took a seat behind the desk. "I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here. An urgent matter has come up, so I will cut right to the chase. Are you familiar with the incident in New Mexico two years ago?"_

"_The 084 that Agent Coulson was sent to investigate?" A note of pain entered her voice as she mentioned Coulson. "I never heard the mission's resolution. All I know is that, immediately following the incident, a small town in Galisteo was suddenly no longer there."_

_Fury flipped a folder down onto the table. "On-record, after Coulson returned to base, there was some freak weather phenomena in the area and a tornado blew through the valley, leveling the town."_

"_And off-record, it's always something else," Annika replied dryly. "I know the drill. I've helped write plenty of them." She picked up the folder off of the desk and opened it. "So, tell me, what was it this time?"_

"_The 084 turned out to be an object not of this world, the town was leveled in a showdown between a couple of alien beings, and all that freaky weather? That was a portal opening up in the sky to another dimension."_

_Annika raised her head. "Portal? Like the Tesseract-powered portal in New York?"_

"_Something even greater." Fury gestured for her to keep looking through the papers. _

_Annika looked back to the folder and turned the next page...and then stopped. She stood unmoving for a few minutes, her eyes scanning the text in front of her. This went beyond all human imagination and understanding... A force of this magnitude she was sure was even beyond the science of thermonuclear astrophysics... How was something like this even possible? Annika looked up and when she spoke, her voice was an astonished whisper. "The Bifrost?"_

"_It is a cosmic bridge that connects our world with Thor's world of Asgard, as well as, to the best of my understanding, seven other worlds."_

"_Seven?" Annika's eyes widened and she couldn't help her voice raising an octave or two. "You're can't be serious."_

"_Oh, I'm serious. Dead serious." Fury rose out of his chair. "In fact, the information came from Thor himself. He was here just yesterday."_

_If Annika was stunned before, she was openly gaping now. "Here? On the Helicarrier?"_

_Fury nodded and turned, beginning to pace around the room. "You see, it turns out that after the events of New Mexico, the Bifrost was destroyed and the worlds were cut off from one another. Up until now. Thor has informed me that the bridge has been repaired and the 'nine realms' as he put it are connected once again."_

_Annika closed the folder and set it slowly down onto the desk. "That...sounds like a good thing. But honestly, I don't know whether we should be scared or excited."_

"_Probably a bit of some both," Fury answered. "The world - hell, the universe, is changing as we know it. We've seen what the consequences are when trying to deal with forces beyond our control. New York proved that. But we've also seen the good that we're capable of when we harness the power we got and work together to get the job done. That's opened up a whole new realm for us, eight new realms, and the possibilities are endless. And now, it's time for us to establish our place in this new universe."_

"_You've given this a lot of thought." A statement, not a question. "There are many unknowns being thrown at us and you think it wise for SHIELD to stay as close to the turning tide as possible." Annika paused. "I would have to say that I agree. What are you proposing?"_

"_It is not just here that the tide is turning, Agent Rivers," Fury replied, returning to his seat behind the desk. "Thor has informed me that things are changing in Asgard as well, and in light of the success of the Avengers, has requested that we endeavor to form an alliance between our two worlds. He asked me to find someone intelligent, ideally someone who is a fast learner with an interest in culture and a background in diplomacy, and can also defend himself if necessary, to go to Asgard as an ambassador of not just SHIELD, but Earth itself." _

_Annika blew out a breath, leaning her hands against the desk. "Wow, that's an unbelievably important position," she murmured, amazed at just thinking about it. "Do you have anyone in mind yet?" _

"_Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Fury smirked and leaned back in his chair, touching his fingertips together. "You."_

_And though Annika's mind and processing abilities were as sharp as a blade, Fury's answer had caught her so off guard that she responded with a very unintelligent and deadpan, "What?"_

"_You heard me," Fury said, looking like he was enjoying himself. "I want you to go to Asgard. As the official ambassador of Earth."_

"_This is...no...I'm..." She closed her eyes and held up her hands, trying to stop fumbling over her words. "Director Fury, with all due respect, you have got to be kidding me. I can't–" _

"_You sound like you're about to turn down the job. Can you really tell me you're not intrigued by this?"_

"_Of course I'm intrigued," Annika said pointedly. "The sheer reality that other worlds not only exist but are accessible to us is incredible and that doesn't even begin to describe it, but this isn't exactly a simple field trip you're talking about!" She held out her arm to the side. "Representing an entire planet and trying to build an understanding with an alien culture is an enormous responsibility!"_

"_Which is why I'm asking _you_," Fury replied calmly. "You're a Level Six agent, Rivers. Your qualifications are one of the top-ranked in SHIELD and you have equal performance levels out in the field as you do at the desk. You have a comprehensive eidetic memory and a limitless capacity for learning and understanding. You could take in their entire world in a very short amount of time, being interested as well as efficient. Not to mention you're a very versatile individual outside of your defined skill-set. You already know a lot about this situation and what's happened. You're a perfect fit for the job." Fury leaned forward. "But I see that look in your eyes. You're not convinced."_

"_First of all, that capacity isn't limitless. I just don't know what the limit is yet or when I'll reach it. And second, this isn't even about what I can or can't do." Annika averted her eyes. "This sounds like Avengers business and I've already made it clear where I stand on that issue. I'm a field agent, not a superhero." She looked back to Fury. "Wouldn't Agent Romanoff be a better choice? We share mostly the same qualifications and she's worked with Thor before as part of the Avengers. I'm sure she would be just as good an ambassador."_

"_Romanoff is otherwise engaged with important assignments here," Fury said. "She also does not meet a few of the vital criteria for this mission. Which brings me to inform you of the second agenda you'd have while in Asgard."_

"_And that would be?"_

"_Thor's proposal for an alliance couldn't have come at a more perfect time." Fury clasped his hands together. "As you know, during the Battle of New York, we were invaded by an extraterrestrial army led by an Asgardian hell-bent on destroying our cities and ruling over the burning ruins."_

_Annika placed her hand on her hip, offering a small, mirthless chuckle. "Yeah, as if anyone could forget. Even the youngest children all over the world know the story now."_

"_What isn't known is that, directly following the aftermath of the battle, SHIELD recovered and has been analyzing several of the Chitauri bodies that were left in the city. We needed to know how to better arm ourselves if or when this conflict ever threatens us again."_

_Alarm rose subtly in Annika's face. "You believe the Chitauri will return here?"_

"_Even when a conflict is resolved, is it ever really over?'" came Fury's rhetorical question. "As you well know, hatred and the desire for revenge are not so easily forgotten. We may have won the battle, but this war is far from over. If not with the Chitauri, then with any of the hundreds, maybe thousands of other aliens out there. The enemies in the Battle of New York were obvious. But for every soldier seen, a hundred more are not. And we ask: where does an Asgardian warlord happen across an alien army to use at his disposal?"_

_Annika paused for a moment. "You think that there was something else to the equation. Someone behind the scenes on the other side of the portal orchestrating the war."_

_Fury nodded. "And no one, not even in Asgard, seems to have the slightest clue about this army or knows where they came from. It's disturbing. For the sake of our world and all the others, we need to know what this threat was and what's really going on."_

_Annika drew in a breath. "There's potentially only one person in the world – no, the nine realms – who has the answer," she said quietly._

"_And that person is currently residing in an Asgardian prison."_

_Annika blinked. Once. Twice. And then she threw up her hands. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, I am not traveling to another planet to interrogate Loki, of all people!_ That _is a job for an Avenger. They're the ones who defeated him in the first place. Absolutely not." She crossed her arms. "Besides, what makes you think I could get an answer even if I tried? I'm good, but this is no ordinary criminal; this is a psycho alien god we're talking about!" _

"_You're one of the most capable agents in this organization, Rivers," Fury answered. "And even though I know you hate to use it, you have a way of taking answers if all other methods fail. I believe in your abilities and I trust your judgment. I agree that this would be a lot to deal with and it's new territory for all of us, but I wouldn't have called you here if I didn't think you could do the job." He looked her in the eyes. "I'm not asking you to be a superhero. Or get involved with the Avengers if that's not what you want, even though I know you'd be a valuable member of the team. I don't have to tell you how crucial this effort is. Earth would gain a powerful ally. Maybe we'd even be able to prevent a future war. All I'm asking is that you're willing to try. Because I'm telling you; this isn't just a mission for SHIELD, Annika. You'd be in another world. And I'd bet that you could learn the entire culture of the place in two weeks. It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Are you really going to walk away from that?"_

_Annika sighed and turned away, her hands on her hips. She looked around the office, but she wasn't really seeing it. What should she do? Fury was right. It was a once-in-a-lifetime chance to see another world and she wanted to go. But it wasn't simple. If she went to Asgard, she would be creating international – interplanetary – laws, among other things. And, oh God, that was just too intimidating. She couldn't be responsible for something like that! And Loki... That was a whole separate problem by itself. He was responsible for so much damage, death, and destruction. Everything he had done to New York, the city's people, to SHIELD, to Natasha, to Barton... To Coulson... She clenched her fists. How could she make him her problem? Then again, how could she not? She knew how important the task was and who else would do the job if she didn't? She supposed she had the best chance at succeeding out of anyone, but could she summon enough courage to try? She glanced to the door. If she walked away, she wouldn't get another chance. Both tasks were daunting, but then again, when had anything in her life ever been easy? She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then opened them. She'd made her decision._

_Annika turned to face Fury, shoulders squared and jaw set definitively. "I'll make it one."_

_Fury smiled. "Good decision."_

"_I'll agree on one condition: that Agent Romanoff knows about the whole mission." She sighed. "I'm going to need someone to complain to about the sheer insanity that's sure to follow this."_

"_I think that can be arranged." Fury held out another folder which Annika took. "You'll depart to Asgard from Masterson base in exactly three days from now. Thor will arrive in the morning to transport you, and you'll stay stationed there while you work with him, reporting back to SHIELD once a week. Someone will take over your assignments here while you're gone." Fury pointed to the folder. "Those are the specialty notes and SHIELD's worldwide database is also available to you. I suggest you study well. There'll be a plane waiting for you on the deck at 1900 in two days' time. Don't forget."_

_Annika nodded. "I'll do my best, sir." She turned for the door, but then turned back, a hand on her hip. "Oh, and Director?"_

_Fury looked up from the papers on his desk._

"_That joke was only funny the first time. After two-hundred-sixty-seven times, it's just annoying now."_

_Fury smirked. "All in a day's work."_

_Annika shook her head, though not without the barest hint of a smirk herself as she exited the office._

So, as always, she had thrown herself into the work. With only three days to prepare, she had read every spare minute, going over all of SHIELD's records of the Battle of New York, analyses of the Chitauri, quantum theories concerning the Tesseract, the files on the Bifrost, and the video footage of Romanoff's interrogation of Loki aboard the Helicarrier. She had even brushed up on some of the Norse mythology that had been around on Earth for so long. The collective knowledge was vast, but she didn't have time to let it overwhelm her. She meditated, filing the information in her mind the best that she could, and then picked up the next folder. After arriving at the base the previous night, she had contacted Natasha and told her the story and who she was to deal with. The Black Widow was in the middle of an assignment and couldn't talk for long, but after a long pause of initial disbelief, she had said to be very, very careful, watch her back, and offered a sincere, "_Good luck exploring a new planet_." Annika grinned. That was the reason why Natasha was one of her closest friends. And now, here she was waiting for Thor to arrive. She was actually going to do this. She was going to travel to another world.

The sun peaked up over the horizon, casting its rays of light over the land. Annika closed her eyes, feeling the light and warmth on her face. She took a deep breath and let it calm her with its presence as it always did, let her anxiety wash away in favor of relaxed excitement and determination. She opened her eyes, a soft smile on her lips. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. It was a new day, a new beginning, bringing with it new promise and new possibilities. She could do this.

A loud rumble sounded overhead and Annika glanced up. Dense gray clouds began to gather in the high atmosphere above her, stretching on for about a mile radius. Off in the distance, a few scattered streaks of lightning split across the sky. She released a breath. Nothing else could signal the God of Thunder's arrival. "Here we go," she whispered to herself.

The sun rose higher in the sky, the clouds grew thicker and thicker, accompanied by alternating thunder and lighting, and then suddenly, Annika felt something enter the air. Something so strong that it was almost tangible. Something magical. Something _alien_. A spark of light ignited in the clouds and she backed up several steps. The light intensified, rushing down from the heavens until it struck down upon the ground in front of her. The sheer force of it shook the earth and nearly blew her off of her feet. She raised a hand to shield her face and peered through her fingers, marveling at the sight before her, the massive swirling vortex of rainbow light and energy that made up the Bifrost. She had read much about the cosmic bridge, but there was absolutely no comparison to witnessing it in person. Such intense ferocity. Such powerful beauty. She couldn't help but exhale in amazement. '_Wow...'_

As quickly as it had crashed down, the Bifrost's energy dissipated. Annika lowered her hand and leaned forward, squinting through the dust. As the air cleared, she could make out a tall, broad figure standing on the tarmac, in the center of where the Bifrost's current had been. His golden hair and silver armor shone in the sunlight, his red cape swaying slightly in the breeze. Surely, this person could only have one identity. In one hand, he held the artifact that granted him legendary power, the mighty hammer, Mjolnir, and she noticed that that ground where he now stood had been marked with what she had read to be a circle of runes that accompanied the Bifrost whenever it touched down.

Thor started toward her and she snapped to attention, shifting (or at least trying to) into her professional demeanor. She adjusted her posture and stepped forward, nodding in greeting to the approaching god. "Hello, Thor."

"Hello," Thor said, returning her nod. He halted a couple yards away from her and with what could only be considered as an amused expression, asked, "I take it you have never seen a dimensional bridge before?"

Annika realized she must have still been gaping a little and tried to reign in her amazement. "I'm sorry," she said with a nervous laugh. "It's just...that was most likely the coolest thing I have _ever_ seen. Most likely."

Thor chuckled. "'Tis nothing to apologize for. The Bifrost is a wonder, to be sure." He held up his hand. "Please, dispense with the formalities. I wish for our interactions to be honest and not hindered by the rules of decorum. Here, we are just friends trying to get acquainted with one another."

"O-Okay. Uh..." She shook her head to get herself back on track. "My name is Annika. Agent Annika Rivers." She extended her hand out to which Thor looked down at, confusedly.

"Oh, right." Annika cleared her throat. "On Earth, people usually greet each other by shaking hands."

"I see. In Asgard, it is customary for a man to greet a woman like so." Thor grasped her hand gently in his, leaned down and kissed the back of her hand, making her smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Annika." He straightened up. "I presume that Sir Fury informed you of the situation and has chosen you for this task?"

"Yes," Annika answered. "I admit that I was rather...surprised, to say the least when he first told me, but I decided that I agree with your proposal. I think the objective of uniting both our worlds is important and beneficial to all involved. Director Fury has great confidence in my abilities...and so do I. I can't guarantee any outcomes, but I'm willing to work with you on this, however I can be of service."

"That is all that I ask," Thor said. "But, I also recognize that I ask a great deal and that there are many changes that I must allow you time to adjust to. Do you wish to remain here and speak for a while?"

Annika shook her head. "No. We should go. Besides," she gave a small smile, "you might be surprised how fast I can adapt."

"Very well." Thor turned and gestured for her to follow. "Come. Asgard awaits us."

Annika drew in a breath, picked up her duffel bag and walked after Thor back to the rune circle. He stopped in the center of it and she halted next to him, staring at the engravings on the ground. It was a language completely foreign to her. She wondered what kind of ancient history they represented. Hopefully, she'd have the opportunity to learn.

Thor glanced down to her. "You had better hold on. The Bifrost can be a rather rough trip the first time around, especially for Midgardians."

She tentatively wrapped an arm around his waist, and he closed his hand over her shoulder. "Ready?"

Annika nodded resolutely. "I'm ready."

"Then let us go." Thor raised his head skyward and yelled, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!"

That spark ignited in the sky again and seeing the whirlwind of light spiral toward them, Annika instinctively shut her eyes and ducked her head against Thor. The Bifrost slammed down on them, but surprisingly, the impact was much softer than she expected. Their feet rose off of the trembling ground, and Annika gazed up to the heavens as the vortex pulled them up, away from the Earth, and into the bridge to a new world.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed! If you're interested in more of the story and knowing more about Annika, there's more to come after Dark World is released. I'm going with my dad on opening day wearing my Loki t-shirt and necklace that I made. I can't wait! :D

Please R&R!

~UniverseDreams


	2. Welcome to Asgard

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 2 (which is more than I can say for my poor Transformers fic that hasn't been updated in over three years; I'll get around to it eventually, I promise :( ). It's a good thing I saw Dark World before posting the rest of the chapters of this that I had written. I was able to write Odin and Frigga so much better than the first draft as well as get some details better, especially of Asgard and the Bifrost.

And OMG, Dark World was awesome! My whole family ended up going, and we all enjoyed the movie so much! 9/10, definitely. I'll refrain from telling any spoilers, but all I can say is Loki stole the show (as usual). Seriously. That was the BEST! Several moments were like, "Oh noes!" D: And then the other moments were, "Oh God, YES!" :D And the two bonus scenes in the credits were so worthwhile as well. Mostly everyone else in the theatre left before the very last one. –sigh– It's a Marvel movie and people still haven't learned. ;)

Anyway, enjoy chapter 2!

* * *

Annika clung to Thor as the Bifrost hurtled them through space and time, her eyes darting around at the currents of light surrounding them. She could feel the pull of the impossible speed they were traveling at, but how was the velocity not ripping them apart? How was the energy not scorching them? A bright white light rushed toward them, faster and faster... And then, all of sudden, it slowed and she felt her feet touch down on solid ground.

She let go of Thor and stumbled forward a little as she tried to gain her footing, a little disoriented from the trip. She closed her eyes and pressed her hand to her head, stretching out the other for balance, but when she opened her eyes, her hand abruptly fell to her side and she let out a small gasp of wonder. They had arrived at what looked to be an observatory. The ceiling was covered in graphs resembling constellation charts; the walls, a blur of rapidly-spinning interlocking gears. After staring at them closely for a few seconds, she realized that they must have been what was channeling the bridge's energy. And there was something else. From the moment she had stepped foot out of the Bifrost, she realized that the very _feel _of the air and the ground beneath her feet was different. Well, this was an alien world, after all.

"Greetings, my friend," she heard Thor say ahead of her and her eyes shifted to a statuesque and rather imposing figure standing at the platform in the center of the chamber. He withdrew a sword from a device on the platform and Annika gazed up as the energy of the Bifrost dissipated and the gears came to a stop with a deep rumble, the walls moving to close off the tunnel of energy that they had traveled in.

"Whoa..." So, the Bifrost was just as much technological as it was cosmic science as it was magic? _'This is weird... But, I am so doing that again.' _

Her attention focused back on Thor as he gestured to her. "This is our new ambassador from Earth. She will be joining us for the time being."

Heimdall faced her and bowed his head. "Welcome to Asgard. I am Heimdall, gatekeeper of this realm. I hope you find your stay enjoyable, Lady Annika Rivers, of the order of SHIELD."

Annika awkwardly returned the bow. "Thank you, Heimdall. I'm – wait, how do you know my name if–?"

Thor chuckled, clapping the gatekeeper on the shoulder. "Heimdall knows everything. He sees all within the nine realms."

"Forgive my stating your information prematurely if it made you uncomfortable. It is a habit."

Annika offered a small smile, readjusting her grip on the shoulder strap of her duffel bag. "Don't worry about it."

Heimdall turned to Thor. "My prince, the king and queen await you as soon as you are ready."

"Yes," Thor answered. "They are expecting us to further discuss our plans. Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Annika nodded. She glanced back to Heimdall, offering a short but sincere, "It was nice to meet you, Heimdall," and then made her way after Thor. The walls of the observatory, which she realized formed a dome, rotated down to let them exit and as they stepped out, Annika stopped in her tracks, literally stunned speechless. In all directions, all that could be seen were stars, millions of them, more than she had ever seen in her life. She raised her hand tentatively. It felt like she could reach out and touch the universe itself. She looked to the ground beneath her feet, the thin bridge no more than four yards from side to side. Whatever it was made from, it reminded her of a hardened diamond-like crystalline glass and glinted in rainbow colors, like the embodiment of the Bifrost's energy but in a solid. It extended far out to the land mass in the distance where she could make out a gleaming golden structure standing tall above all the rest. This had to be the fabled palace of Asgard. The sun had just risen above the palace, changing the color of the sky, but was this even the same star that everyone knew on Earth? No, it couldn't be; this was a completely different solar system. _'This is going to take some getting used to...'_ She wandered forward a few steps, heading toward the bridge's edge.

"Careful," Thor warned behind her. "Do not fall off of the bridge."

"It's okay." Annika halted at the edge of the Bifrost and knelt down, gazing down off of the rainbow bridge into the depths of space. Auroras and nebulas in a multitude of colors danced and swirled against the black of space, leading to points unknown. She let out a trembling breath in pure awe. "Wow... This is just... I have no words to describe it."

"Our ancestors built this marvel thousands of years ago," Thor said. "Even for our people here, it is truly a wonder to behold."

Annika rose to her feet, looking back at Thor. "Thank you for this opportunity to witness it."

Thor smiled. "'Twas my genuine pleasure." He gazed to the palace in the distance. "It is a long walk to the palace on foot." He held up his hammer. "Would you rather fly?"

"No, I think I would rather walk. That is, if the king and queen aren't expecting us right away. Gives me a little more time to become acquainted with you and this place."

"Then, let us walk."

Thor clipped Mjolnir to his belt, and they fell into step together, Annika having to walk slightly faster than usual to keep up with the God of Thunder's long strides. She clasped her hands behind her back. "SHIELD thought it would be a good idea for me to stay here about a month at first and go back to Earth one day a week, if that's okay with you. I still have to report to Fury and manage some of my own things as well."

Thor nodded. "That is acceptable to me. I will arrange it with Father and Heimdall. Well, Heimdall already knows."

Annika chuckled at that and then returned her attention straight ahead where a battalion of soldiers were jogging toward them. Thor moved to the side of the bridge and she stepped beside him, stopping momentarily as the soldiers passed by before they resumed walking.

"Where are they going?" Annika asked, watching as they headed for the observatory. "Is something going on?"

Thor gave a heavy sigh. "Hard times. My actions of destroying the Bifrost have thrown the nine realms into chaos. The other worlds are not as stable as Asgard and many of the smaller villages rely on us to maintain the balance. Returning things to peace has not been easy. Those soldiers are going to quell an uprising in Niffleheim. I am ready to join them should they require my assistance."

Annika mirrored his sigh. "Then I guess it's not just limited to human nature," she said, disappointment in her voice. "The other realms battle and destroy each other for resources and power as well."

"Regrettably, yes," Thor replied. "Alas, even Asgard has not always been immune to it, however much we may pretend otherwise. Everything that has happened throughout history all points to the seemingly inevitable fate of war. I am only thankful that we recovered the Tesseract when we did. We were able to restore the Bifrost sooner and save many lives that otherwise would've been lost."

Annika blinked. "The Tesseract rebuilt the Bifrost?"

"Indeed."

She shook her head. "That's incredible."

"For centuries, Midgard has been closed off from the rest of the Nine," continued Thor. "But the sands of time shift and I am pleased to have come this far in creating an alliance. Though I do regret causing such drastic changes. Tell me, how is your world coping with the changes?"

Behind them, the Bifrost shot out into the heavens, rumbling underneath their feet, transporting the battalion of Asgardian soldiers to another world in the nine realms. "We're...at a difficult crossroads right now. It's sure been weird to say the least. Things that we all thought were impossible and reserved for fantasies are now very much possible and real. Including the Avengers. You know, everyone thought the idea of getting those people to work together was insane, but it ended up saving everybody. And I thank you for returning to help us. That must have been something to travel to Earth without the Bifrost or the Tesseract."

"It was," he replied with a slight wince as if remembering something painful. "But there is no need to thank me. I love Midgard as much I as do my homeland. I was pleased to share the rage of battle with the Avengers. To protect the world," he looked back over his shoulder, "and the people I love."

Annika followed Thor's gaze out to the observatory and then glanced up at him. "Pardon me, but do you have someone important to you on Earth?"

"Jane," Thor said, and the reverence in his voice made Annika smile. "Last year was to be my coronation as king. I believed that I was ready, but my foolish actions destroyed a thousand-year-old truce and almost ignited a war. Father banished me to Earth, and what I thought at the time a curse, turned into a blessing in disguise. She's the love of my life."

Annika grinned. "I'm happy for you."

Thor returned her smile and then gazed up to the heavens. "At one time, it crossed my mind that my Jane would make a very suitable ambassador of Earth, but I decided against it. I wish for her to see Asgard, but I do not want to involve her in our affairs of war."

"I'll be honest, Thor, it is not my intention to be involved in war either," Annika said with a glance over to him. "I mean, I can fight, but I am no soldier. That is not what I came here to do. And I cannot involve myself in the politics of your world either."

Thor nodded. "I respect that. If you do not wish to be a warrior, I will not ask that of you. Only that you possess the ability to defend yourself if necessary."

They walked in silence for a few moments, nearing the end of the Bifrost bridge, and then Annika spoke again. "Thor, there was one other thing."

Thor turned to look at her. "Yes, Lady Annika?"

"It's about your brother, Loki."

"What about him?" Thor asked, a note of tension entering his voice.

"The Battle of New York raised a lot of unsettling questions. Loki and his army were the obvious threats, but no one was able to identify anything else inside that portal, not even Stark. And even though the Avengers won, SHIELD doesn't think that this over."

"You anticipate a possible vendetta?"

"Yes," Annika replied. "You've seen firsthand what the consequences would be if this ever happened again, and next time, Earth might not be the only target. There's only so much SHIELD can tell from the data we've collected on our world. We need to know what other unseen forces were at work, and Loki is the only one who can tell us. I don't know how much or how little he actually knows, but I'm trained in interrogation and Director Fury wants me to try."

Thor heaved a sigh. "You will have to ask my father for access to the prison. He commands the jurisdiction throughout Asgard." They stepped foot off of the Bifrost and Thor perked up. "But enough of that for now. Let us return to culture. Come, I wish to show you Asgard."

And so they went, up through the village at the base of the hill that was bustling with activity and people, through the front grounds with neatly trimmed bushes and underlying waterways, and finally up to the royal palace itself. She was appreciative that Thor walked slowly so that she could take everything in, though he did tease her about many of her reactions to various things. She knew she was gawking, and unabashedly so. The architecture was unlike anything else, grander than any castle or palace she had seen before. There was no earthly comparison. Everything from the refreshing oases, to the perfectly detailed archways, to the tile floors, to the marble vases and pristine green plants lining the outdoor courtyards created a calming atmosphere. Tapestries and murals hung from the gleaming golden walls, depicting battles so ancient she didn't even have a guess as to how old they were. It felt sort of like she had stumbled into a medieval fantasy, but this society was just as much futuristic as it was old-fashioned. From anywhere on the grounds of the front-facing side of the palace, the brilliant rainbow colors of the Bifrost bridge could be seen leading into the heavens. To construct something like this, they clearly possessed knowledge more advanced than anything known on Earth.

By the time that Thor had shown her the grounds and the lower levels of the palace, hours had passed, and they had to return to the remaining business at hand. It was time to meet the king and queen. Leading up to the throne room, Thor had given her a brief rundown on etiquette and how to address Asgard's royalty.

"I have already told them of SHIELD and what we endeavor to accomplish, but they will wish to hear it from you as well. You can leave your belongings out here and retrieve them after." Thor looked to her. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," she admitted as she set her bag down by the wall.

"You'll do fine. If in doubt, follow my lead, and above all, make sure that you show proper respect. Even though I am their son and prince of this world, I still kneel before my father, the king."

"Of course," Annika said and after a brief pause, two guards pushed open the grand doors and they were led into the most magnificent chamber yet.

The throne room spanned an enormous space with golden walls, golden floors, and a dizzyingly-high ceiling. The long red carpet beneath their feet extended to the bottom of the centerpiece of the room; a circular set of stairs, atop which sat the Allfather, King Odin, on a massive golden throne. In one hand, he grasped a long staff with an intricately pointed tip, like a spear. One of his eyes was covered with a patch like Director Fury, and the deep-set lines in his face of told of many battles long past. To the king's left, in a smaller, but no less splendid throne sat an older woman in a long, flowing teal gown. She appeared serene and very wise, even more beyond her considerable years. This could only be his wife, Queen Frigga.

Upon reaching the base of the stairs, Thor knelt down and Annika followed suit, lowering herself to her right knee, bowing her head slightly.

"Mother, Father," Thor announced to the king and queen. "I have returned, and with me," he gestured to his right, "I present to you, Lady Annika Rivers of Midgard."

The king, Odin, struck the end of his staff against the floor, the sound reverberating around the room. "So, you are the one that Thor has spoken of. The ambassador your people of the organization referred to as 'SHIELD' have chosen to represent Earth."

Even his voice was impressive. Annika nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."

"I must admit that when Thor first told me of this idea, I thought it inconsequential. Asgard stands strong without the influence of any other power. But he and even Heimdall have advised me of the great feat of your team of warriors designated 'the Avengers' and perhaps, an alliance could be of some use. I have to say that I remain skeptical. Midgard has always been rather...behind the times in regard to the rest of the nine realms. Even with recent events, humanity still has a long way to go."

"Y-yes," Annika answered. "It will undoubtedly take many years before the majority of the people on Earth accept this new reality. But there are others who accept it now, and I assure you, this alliance is proposed whole-heartedly by those people."

"What makes you suitable for this task?"

"At SHIELD, my skills are considered one of the best in my division. I am well-versed in many fields, including diplomacy, social relations, and negotiation. I also possess the highest recorded form of eidetic memory. I only need to experience something once and I will never forget it. This makes me a very fast learner and the perfect candidate to study your culture to its fullest extent. Not only that, I wish to learn your culture. To establish bonds between our realms, not so that we may interfere with the internal affairs of our worlds, but so that we can act together against adversaries that threaten the greater good of all."

"What of the lifespan of your race? I was able to maintain a tentative but lasting truce with King Laufey of Jotunheim for over a thousand years. But human lives are insignificant. Everyone who is rallying for this alliance now will be dead in well less than a century, including yourself. What's to be spoken of the enduring result of this effort?"

Well, it sounded terrible when put like that. Annika paused to think. "The future is always uncertain," she finally said. "For all. SHIELD is focused on the present and what we are capable of accomplishing here today. And when the time comes, the next generation will be even more informed than its predecessor and I believe we can make this last."

"Eloquent words, my dear," the queen, Frigga, said. "You speak well your intentions on behalf of your organization. But I also wish to hear how you feel, inside." She placed her hands over her chest. "Tell me, in your own words, why do you want to do this?"

Annika blinked and glanced to Thor, who nodded encouragingly. She turned back to the royals. "Well... I think that this is a very important objective. There are many changes taking place, not only on Earth, but in all the worlds, and conflict is unfortunately inevitable. I've seen many – too many – people get hurt. This is..." she gazed around the throne room, "a lot to take in, but no matter how foreign, how strange, how different we are from each other, if I can help make even the slightest difference, I will. We have to protect what we love, and I believe standing united betters us all."

Frigga smiled. "Now, that was spoken from your heart."

Odin was silent for several moments before he gave a nod. "You have made your case and I accept your proposal." He gestured with his hand. "The palace is open to you, wherever you wish to go. Learn well. I shall reserve a counsel for you once a week and in the meantime, you may ask Queen Frigga or Thor any questions you have. Now, if that is all..."

"There...is one other matter that I wish to discuss with you, Allfather."

"Continue."

Annika drew in a breath. "It concerns your other son, the war criminal, Loki."

Odin's expression visibly hardened and Frigga also seemed to tense, moving slightly forward as if to listen more closely. "He is no son of mine," Odin spat. "What business do you have inquiring about him?"

Annika halted, rather taken aback at the king's harsh tone, but regained her composure and continued. "In a constantly changing reality where new enemies threaten us every day from places we never even imagined existed, we have to work harder than ever to understand and protect ourselves from what's going on around us. During the Battle of New York, the focus was on fighting the Chitauri, but there's always something unforeseeable that we ca–"

"Your point?"

"Loki acted as the face of the war, but SHIELD has strong reason to believe that the army had secondary intelligence behind it," Annika said, fighting to keep her growing irritation out of her voice. "Earth prevailed, but we believe that the conflict isn't over. That the threat is still out there and that it will seek retribution someday. Do you or anyone," she looked from Odin to Frigga and back, "here in Asgard have any idea at all as to who or what was on the other side of that portal?"

"No, we do not," Odin answered shortly. "Whatever it was, it is beyond the borders of Yggdrasil."

Frigga's hand tightened on the armrest of her throne. "I sensed a...malevolent presence when I discovered Loki's location shortly before he attacked your world, but I could not make out anything further." She turned her eyes down, looking regretful.

"Then we need answers," Annika replied. "And we all know there's only one man who has them."

"The information is irrelevant," said Odin. "It is over. Loki cannot cause any more harm and this concerns us no longer. There are much more important matters demanding Asgard's attention."

"Father, if I may speak," Thor cut in. Annika looked over to him. "I believe Lady Annika raises a valid point. Just because it is beyond the borders of Yggdrasil does not mean that we should ignore it. The threat was troubling to us too, and no one, not even Heimdall, eye of the Nine, could identify it. Father, I realize the events that are upon us and I know you would rather not return to this, but if there is an opportunity for answers right in front of us, we should at least consider it."

Annika looked back to Odin. "Believe me, my king; I am not particularly fond of the idea either," she said. "The actions that Loki has taken against my world, I cannot forgive. I would've preferred never to see him again rather than take on the responsibility of his interrogation. But for the sake of the knowledge he possesses, in the event that it could prevent further lives from being lost, I am willing to attempt it."

Odin leaned forward. "This is not a game, nor is it a simple matter. I do not think you understand exactly what you're dealing with. Do you not think we have tried this before? Nothing we have tried under the _circumstances_," he said to which next to him, Frigga suddenly looked angry, "has inclined him in any way to talk. What makes you, a woman with talents slightly superior to the average mortal, believe that she could do any better?"

Annika closed her eyes, her hands closing into fists. A second's pause passed and then she slowly rose to her feet, lifting her gaze to meet Odin's.

"Annika," Thor whispered.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I realize that in comparison to those in Asgard, my abilities are probably considered next to negligible. You're right, I am only mortal. But there is a reason that I was given the second name of Enigma, and I assure you, there's a lot more to me than I look. At SHIELD, I am the unknown factor that has the potential to decide a victory over a failure. My superior officer has complete faith in me and I as well or I would not have come here." She crossed her right fist over her heart in the Asgardian pledge of loyalty Thor had shown her. "I believe I can make the difference, if you would only let me try."

Odin's eyes narrowed in a glare and she held his stare steadily, showing that she was serious and not backing down. "Hmmph," he finally said and reclined back on his throne. "I do not believe you will be at all successful, but if you wish to waste your time, then very well. You may visit the prison for one hour a day. That is all."

Annika bowed her head. "Thank you, Allfather."

Frigga rose from her throne and stepped forward. "Thor, would you please show Lady Annika to the chambers I have prepared for her arrival?"

"Chambers?" Annika glanced in confusion at Thor and then back to Frigga.

"Well, of course, we would not have you residing down in the village when the majority of your work is here." Frigga clasped her hands together and smiled. "Enjoy your stay in Asgard."

Annika returned her smile. "That's..." She bowed again. "Thank you, my queen."

Thor rose to his feet and with one last glance at the king and queen, Annika turned and followed him down the long carpet and out of the throne room, briefly stopping in the hall to pick up her duffel. It wasn't until the guards shut the doors and they had passed through a couple more hallways and turned a corner before she let out a huge sigh, pressing her hand against her face. "Oh my God..." she whispered under her breath.

Seeing her sudden show of anxiety, Thor smirked. "You did well. I could tell that Mother was impressed with you and though Father can be overbearing at times, you did not yield."

"I apologize if I came across as rude," Annika said as they turned another corner, entering another corridor. "I meant no disrespect, but..." She sighed in frustration. "I realize that I am small and not of this world, but I will not be treated as though I have no value. Do not underestimate me because I am from Earth. True to my word, I will start learning immediately."

"Slow down." Thor chuckled. "It is barely the middle of your first day here. You must allow yourself time to settle in and get some rest. We still have dinner, our nightly feast in the Great Hall. You must dine with us."

"That _is_ learning," Annika replied. "To taste the fine delicacies and mingle with the people of Asgard, that's experiencing your culture. I will collect my thoughts from today and begin my studies and exploration of the palace first thing tomorrow morning."

"Shall I assign you an escort? To show you around so that you do not get lost?"

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary," Annika answered. "I'll be able to find my own way. I meant it when I said that I only need to experience something once and I'll never forget it for the rest of my life."

"I shall have to hold you to that." Thor stopped abruptly and gestured to a door on their right. "Your chambers, Lady Annika."

He opened the door for her and they stepped into the room. If it could even be called just a room. Annika blinked. And blinked. And blinked again. For a second, she was convinced that they had ended up in the wrong place, because how could something as grand as this be hers? While not as impressive as the other parts of the palace she had seen, it still carried a regal magnificence. It had the same golden walls and lavishness of the furnishings. A dresser and large mirror adorned the wall to her far left; to her right, several trunks and another door, leading to a washroom, she presumed; and in the center of the chamber, a luxurious-looking bed complete with a wispy canopy hanging above it. She dropped her bag down and shook her head, laughing with astonishment as she moved further into the room, staring up at the vaulted ceiling, her hands on her hips.

Thor smiled. "Are these chambers to your liking?"

"They're only about ten times bigger than my whole house back on Earth." Annika turned back to Thor with a wide grin. "I think they'll do."

Thor chuckled and glanced around the chamber. "I can only hope Jane would receive things this well if she ever saw Asgard."

"She would, Thor," Annika replied in earnest. "Really, it's beautiful." She cocked her head to the side. "Maybe you should consider bringing her here sometime soon."

Thor clasped his hands in front of him, averting his eyes to the floor. "Maybe so," he murmured quietly, more to himself than to her. "Maybe so." He sighed and looked up. "How do you intend to approach my brother about the information you seek?"

Annika exhaled and folded her arms over her chest. "I don't know yet. I'll make studying this world's culture my priority first. See if I can learn more to help me better understand your people before I try."

"I must warn you," Thor said. "Loki is unlike anyone you have ever encountered before. He is a master of magic and trickery as well as of the mind. It will be no easy task to get him to give up an answer."

"I know." Annika turned to face him. "But nothing I've ever done in my life has been easy. I'll figure it out. Somehow."

Thor nodded and backed out into the corridor. "Then I bid you farewell for the time being. The feast will begin in the Great Hall at sundown." He pointed down the hallway. "You travel back the way we came, past the throne room, and it is two corridors down to your right."

Annika walked up to the door frame and gave a small smile. "Great. I'll see you there."

She watched as Thor turned and retreated down the hall a ways and then closed her door, which produced a rather impressive echoing rumble. She leaned back against it and sighed, before shaking her head and wandering back into the spacious expanse that was her new living quarters. She stopped in front of the bed and sat down on the end of it, resting her elbow on her knee, and her forehead on the back of her hand. There were so many emotions, so many thoughts coursing through her, that it was nearing painful. Part of her was astounded, fascinated, and excited; the other part uncertain, intimidated, and anxiety-ridden. 'Overwhelmed' was one feeling that belonged to both, but whether it was leading in good or bad, she couldn't tell yet.

She let out a small groan and flopped backward on the bed, vaguely noticing how soft the blankets were underneath her as she stared up at the intricately carved patterns in the ceiling. She had definitely had some strange days in her life, but this had to top them _all_. She was in a completely different world. Annika couldn't help a grin from spreading across her face. Okay, this was cool. No, cool couldn't even begin to describe this. This was beyond incredible.

She heaved herself up with a grunt into a sitting position and glanced around the chamber. Well, if she was going to be staying here, she might as well make it a tad more comfortable. And she still had a dinner to dress for and attend. She rose to her feet, heading to get her bag that she had left by the door. Creating an alliance, learning culture, Loki... For now, her responsibilities could wait. Right now, there was unpacking to be done.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Something to note early on is that while Annika displays a confident outlook to others, she's still very much overwhelmed and uncertain about everything. But, without making promises, she has to maintain an optimistic outlook to everyone (including herself) that she's capable of succeeding, because after all, if she doesn't even believe she can do something, why should anyone else? And also, if she finds herself in a tough/tricky situation, she'll rise to the occasion, but only if pushed in the right way. Or insulted/underestimated enough, as in the scene with Odin. XD You may also notice that she starts altering her speech pattern to talk more proper when she converses with the people in Asgard.

Please R&R!

~UniverseDreams


	3. Learn and Adapt

**A/N: **I now present to you chapter 3. Sorry that I'm so late with this chapter. I only had a little bit left to fix up but I had other deadlines to attend to and then I got really, really sick with a flu/virus hybrid or something x_x and on top of that, I have prep for the new year and packing/getting ready to travel, so things have been really hectic for me. But it's really fun writing this and it's finally getting to the good part: Loki. ;) A big thanks to all my readers who've kept up with this story so far!

This chapter deals with Annika's progress with learning Asgardian culture and terms so that she can intelligently participate in conversations talking about things like Yggdrasil, the races inhabiting the other realms, and forces and phenomenon common in Asgard that are unknown to humans. And oh my gosh, there were way too many meaty paragraphs in this chapter. *faints*

This is the last chapter that will be posted this year! See you in 2014! Enjoy!

* * *

_Four days later..._

With each day that went by, Annika found herself becoming more and more familiar with the land of Asgard. After unpacking what little she had brought with her, the rest of the first day, she had walked the palace halls for the remaining hours before dinner, familiarizing herself with the general layout until she knew it like the back of her hand. The simple activity alleviated some of her unease, and at least this way, she eliminated getting lost from the equation. She walked until sundown where she then joined the rest of the palace's occupants in the Great Hall for the nightly feast. And what a feast it was. Luckily, she had been able to find Thor more or less right away in the thunderously loud hall to help her identify the food selection before she ate anything and recommend what to try and what to stay away from. She finally ended up with mostly bread and a few fruits with a small side of ox meat, and she had to say that it was one of the finest meals that she had ever had in her life. The food in Asgard was so rich, it put the majority of food on Earth to shame, and proper meals like that were definitely hard to come by while rotating in and out of SHIELD bases. She had gone to bed that night in her chambers satisfied and more enraptured by food than she had in a while.

Upon waking up the next morning, she had momentarily been confused as to where she was, remembered, and then grinned. It wasn't every day you wake up on another planet, after all. After a quick breakfast, she had ventured into the palace's vast library, deciding that the initial step of learning their culture should be to acquaint herself with Asgard's old language. She arrived an hour after dawn, first working through the alphabet, then some dictionaries, simple texts, and children's stories, and then finally moving up to the thick tomes covering everything from science to agriculture to philosophy to grand battles past. She learned about the 'World Tree' they called Yggdrasil whose branches connected all nine realms together in a kind of all-encompassing cosmic field of energy, reminding her of the Nebula Theories back on Earth. She studied some basic star charts, positions of other celestial objects, and scientific notations (though much of their terms and writings about the universe were beyond her comprehension). And she read about their ancient war history and the teachings of the Elders, the very foundation of modern Asgardian morals and traditions. Many of the books were so large that she could only skim through them, but she tried to search for the most relevant information and understand as much as she possibly could before moving on to the next, so as to use her time wisely. The language itself was full of harsh syllables and accents and hard for her to pronounce, but she practiced speaking the words as she read them, sounding out each one until she got better at it. She studied until dusk, when the library closed its doors, and then headed back to her chambers for some much-needed meditation.

On the morning of the third day, she had gone down to experience the village at the base of the palace. What a rich and entertaining culture it was and it possessed a much more relaxed atmosphere than that of the palace. Bards and travelers from the outer lands filled the marketplace, weaving tales and trading supplies. Merchants tended their shops and street musicians performed in the courtyards for villagers to dance. Annika watched with the other spectators as they stepped and spun, even attempting a few of the steps herself when one of the villagers pulled her into the crowd. The dances and songs were similar to some of the Celtic and folk styles on Earth, or "Midgard" as she learned they called it, and it made her realize that the origins of those styles probably laid here in Asgard. She had even purchased a few things from the market with the small money allowance Thor had given her while there, her favorite of which was a small, hand-carved, wooden replica of the palace. She had to say, though; handling various sizes of heavy coins instead of lightweight paper currency was definitely something to get used to. A lot of people in the market questioned her foreign attire (as she had chosen to keep her SHIELD uniform in favor of typical Asgardian dress) and she replied that she was visiting from Midgard on the orders of, or as she had come to adopt more of their daily slang and idioms, 'by the grace of' Thor and the Allfather. When they heard 'Midgard', she noticed that some of them seemed to regard her with distaste, but as soon as they heard 'Allfather', the subject was dropped. It was annoying, but she supposed she couldn't blame them. It wasn't hard to see why they considered Asgard superior.

After the village, she traveled down to the Bifrost's observatory to again witness the Bridge's activation, this time to send a battalion of Asgardian soldiers to manage the front in Alfheim. Thor had mentioned to her that the concepts of technological science and magic were synonymous here, and as she watched the dome maneuver and the energy surge, creating the tunnel between worlds, she decided that he had to be right, for it was the only thing that could explain such a marvel. She was still hesitant and maintained proper formalities and respect around such an intimidating figure as Heimdall, also being conscious of not being in the way or impeding his duties, but as they talked during her visit, formalities aside, she found the company of the gatekeeper to be quite pleasant.

On the way back up through the palace, she paused at the hallway that would lead her to the dungeons below the castle. She must've already been by it a hundred times but had not yet ventured there, had not yet touched upon the subject of Loki. She kept walking, out to one of the outdoor terraces that overlooked the sparring arenas where gladiator battles were fought for sport and training exercises took place throughout the day where young boys learned the art of swordfighting from seasoned warriors, on their way to becoming warriors themselves. While watching, she even had a brief conversation with the woman warrior, Lady Sif, whom she knew to be one of Thor's best friends and closest allies. How refreshing her perspective had been compared to most of the other Asgardian women she had seen who seemed to play the roles of quiet maidens, housewives, or doting accessories. The night ended with an extra-extravagant feast, celebrating the victory won in Alfheim earlier that evening. As Annika sat amongst the people in the hot, crowded Great Hall, she had a moment of disconnection from her surroundings. Part of her was still reeling. "_How is this possible? How am I here? How can this actually be reality?_" But she couldn't think too much about it. She had to release the overwhelming aspect of the truth and let this become her new reality. Accept. Adapt. Keep moving forward. There was no other way. And as another round of boisterous cheers made its way around the table, this time she thrust her own goblet into the air alongside them in joyous toast.

The fourth day, she decided to begin delving into a subject that she had no prior grounding in – magic. In the morning, she visited the healing chambers and witnessed how the healers used magic to rejuvenate the body and mind of battle-worn soldiers who returned from the other realms. She could comprehend little of what they said and she had no idea how some of the things she had seen could possibly correlate with science at all, but there was one concept that she understood very well: sensing and manipulating the flow of world energy that existed in everything, whether it be directed at an object, inside a person, or around an entire room. Magic seemed to utilize this and even took it a step further, tapping into another kind of mystical energy that she could neither sense nor feel. Honestly, the healing session had only left her with more questions than answers. She then went to seek Queen Frigga's counsel, whom she had not seen or spoken to since her arrival. There weren't many practitioners of magic in Asgard, but the queen was revered to be one of the most skilled (along with King Odin, the master sorceress Aldis, and the former prince, Loki) and truly, she was. Frigga didn't have much time before she was due at a long line of meetings, but she was able to give her a small demonstration of her mastery of the art, conjuring energy projections, using magic in conjunction with other weapons, and even creating very realistic illusions out of thin air, showing that magic had many applications and was not simply for healing. It was then that Frigga had to leave, but she graciously invited her to come back any time she may have need of something and Annika accepted, flattered by her kindness. Following her meeting with the queen, she had briefly met up with Thor in the corridor. They spoke for a moment and then he also left in a hurry, taking flight with Mjolnir after a low horn had sounded from the Bifrost. He gave no explanation, but she suspected the sound was a signal that he was needed for battle in one of the realms. After dinner and a short walk, she had spent the rest of her night in the library.

And now, today marked the beginning of the fifth day that she had been in Asgard. Annika got out of bed, dressed, and then headed down to the palace's inner rim courtyards where she had found a quaint little place resembling a café the previous night. She descended the stairs from the upper levels, gazing out to the nearby mountains and ocean, its rippling waves shining in the sun's light, and then to the Bifrost extending out to the horizon. She stepped up to the balcony and leaned against the railing, basking in the serenity and the near quiet of the morning. Only a few other people besides her were around the terrace, sitting at the indoor tables of the café or milling around beyond it. A gentle, cool breeze caressed her face, bringing with it the scent of the ocean from below. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. Ah, the mornings were just as beautiful as on Earth, perhaps more so. One of these days she really had to go for a flight over the Bridge, but she didn't want to do that just yet. She sighed in contentment when a familiar voice spoke behind her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Góðan morgin. Hversu ferr?"

Annika grinned. He remembered. She glanced back over her shoulder. "Allt fínt, þakka. En þú?"

"Allt vel." Thor chuckled. "I must say that when you requested that I greet you in the old tongue of Asgard today, I did not expect you to have a grasp on our ancient language so soon."

Annika laughed. "I practiced saying that for hours until I got it perfect. I'm glad you approve. What brings you down here so early?"

"I often find myself walking the palace in the morning to prepare for the day's tasks or to put at ease my troubled mind," Thor said. "But I hope I am not interrupting anything. You looked like you were deep in thought."

"No, not at all," Annika replied. She breathed in a lungful of air and then turned away from the balcony and took a seat at one of the corner tables. "I was just enjoying the morning for a bit before I got a cup of tea from this little café. I found this place last night, but it was already after dinner and I didn't get to try anything."

"Then if you permit me, I will join you."

Annika gestured across the table to the chair opposite her. "By all means."

Thor sat down and then signaled to a nearby server to whom they each ordered their preferred beverage. "They do make some wonderful blends here with enough variety for every palette. Though I would recommend being cautious. I do not how some of our stronger brews would affect a mortal."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Annika said as the server returned with their orders, a small cup of mild black tea for her and a larger mug of a liquid resembling coffee for Thor. "You know, after we talked yesterday, you kind of left in a hurry. Was the issue resolved?"

"I apologize for my abrupt departure," replied Thor. "I had to join a battalion of soldiers in Vanaheim. Another victory was won last night in our enduring quest to restore balance to the nine realms. We have nearly achieved peace again."

Annika smiled. "That's great news." Her smile suddenly faded and she groaned in pain and squeezed her eyes shut, her hand going to her head.

Thor leaned forward, reaching out his hand across the table. "Are you all right?"

Annika sighed, pressing her fingers into the side of her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...the usual side effects of the memory. I've taken in a large amount of knowledge in the last few days." She lowered her hand back down to the table. "It's a lot for my brain to handle."

"Do you require a healer?"

"No, I've got it under control," Annika said. "Don't worry, I'm used to it." She straightened up, smirking slightly. "At any rate, it means that I'm on track to win my bet with Director Fury."

Thor seemed to relax at her teasing tone and returned her smirk, leaning back in his chair. "How is your stay in Asgard so far?"

"Good," she answered. "It's...so different, but I'm adjusting well, I think. Everyone I've met is so kind and friendly, especially the queen." She saw Thor smile at that. "This is truly an impressive civilization you have cultivated over the last few millennia."

Thor gazed up at the rooftops. "There is much prestigious history here, more so than in all the nine realms. 'Tis a heritage to be proud of. And I see you have been learning much about it."

"After you left, I spent the rest of the day in the library," Annika replied. "I studied that phrase mostly and then I sat down to read some of the stories about adventures you've had." She chuckled. "Let me tell you; some of the tales in Earth's mythology are dead wrong compared to the accounts here. Is that one about you and the hammer really true? The one where you went out to try flying with it for the first time and you ended up stuck on the roof of the palace for three days?"

Thor grinned. "Every word. When I think back, I realize that I did a lot of foolish things in my youth. Loki and I were always getting ourselves into trouble. So many things have gone wrong thanks to him, the God of Mischief."

"God of Mischief, huh? Then it sounds like Loki's always been causing trouble."

"Indeed. Though it has gotten progressively worse compared to the days of our younger years." Thor tapped his finger slowly against the side of his mug. "Have you...visited my brother yet?"

Annika shook her head. "No. But now, I realize I've been purposely avoiding it." She took a sip of tea and then placed her teacup back down on its saucer, grasping it with both hands. "May I ask you some questions, Thor? Concerning Loki? I've learned a lot about Asgard and your people these past few days, but I've come across little that gives me any insight beyond what I already know about him. I need to know more if I'm going to have a chance of doing this right."

"You may, though I must tell you; even though I am probably the closest person to Loki, or at least I used to be, I can only guess at some things about my brother." Thor cast his eyes down, staring into the contents of his mug. "There is much about him that I do not understand."

Annika nodded and paused for a moment before speaking. "In the village, I've heard people talking of the destruction of the Bifrost. You told me that you were responsible for it and from what I've heard, I gather that Loki was also involved. What exactly happened?"

Thor sighed. "It is a long and complicated story."

Annika held out her hands with a wry smile. "That's what I'm here for."

"While I was banished to Earth," Thor began, "Father fell into the Odinsleep, a state in which he must recharge his immense magic. In my absence and Father's condition, Loki assumed the throne. Certain things transpired while I was away and Loki turned his newfound anger upon me and upon the frost giants. As you have seen, the Bifrost is very powerful. If it is left open, its energy will rip the world it touches apart. Loki turned the Bifrost's full power against their homeworld of Jotunheim. I was lucky I returned in time. I fought my brother, but it was not enough. In order to prevent him from killing the Jotun race and destroying the balance of the realms, I had no choice to destroy the Bridge."

Annika stared, looking rather dumbfounded. "Who would–" She shook her head. "Never mind. I see that his crimes go back further than New York. What was his motive? Why would he destroy an entire planet?"

Thor paused. "I suppose I should start off by saying that, in the aftermath of the Bifrost's destruction, I learned from my father that my brother is not related to me by birth. He is actually born of the Jotnar."

Annika raised an eyebrow. "Loki's a frost giant? He looks nothing like one."

"My father cast a glamour upon him so that he would look Aesir, to conceal his true identity." Thor averted his gaze. "Growing up, I was always favored by Father and now I understand why. Looking back, I know that did not benefit either of us." He shook his head as if to get himself back on track. "Suffice it to say, Loki wished to win Odin's favor once and for all."

"By wiping out his own race? I'm missing something here."

"Tell me, how much information did you find about the frost giants in our archives?"

Annika thought about that for a second. "Very little."

"Because of the war with Jotunheim a thousand years ago, the Jotnar are hated here," Thor said. "As with some of the other races in the Nine, they are considered to be beneath the Aesir, portrayed as monsters in children's bedtime stories. I suspect that Loki did not take kindly to the news about his true heritage. I'll admit that...I did not have the best reaction either when Father told me. But it explained so much. Loki was always an outcast. While I favored swordfighting and tests of physical endurance, he was training his talents in intellect and magic. Those two traits are not widely celebrated here but run strong in Jotunheim. Nevertheless, Loki took no pride in it, instead wishing to, in his eyes, destroy the 'monsters' and finish the war for my father."

Annika nodded slowly. "That...sort of makes sense...in a very mixed up way, but... Wait, he introduced himself as 'Loki of Asgard' when he first took the Tesseract from SHIELD. You say that he didn't want to be from Jotunheim, but why would he choose to still fight in the name of Asgard either? And why would he even have been raised here as your brother if–"

"I do not wish to delve that far into those details. Regardless, it is irrelevant to the information you seek."

Annika crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. "So, how'd it end? You battled for the Bifrost and then what? What happened to Loki?"

"After our battle, he fell off the remnant of the Bifrost into the abyss of space. He should've been scattered across the realms."

"But he survived, obviously," she said dryly.

"Yes, he instead entered Yggdrasil somehow," Thor replied.

"Yggdrasil?" She repeated, curiosity piqued. "I've read about that. The cosmic World Tree."

"Loki was lost to the known realms for that time until a few months ago, when my mother located him. By that time, he had already contacted the Chitauri and changed into something unrecognizable."

"So, then he shows up on Earth with the army and the rest as we know it is history."

Thor nodded his head, and Annika fell silent, turning her eyes to the horizon of the cosmos. "And no one knows why," she said quietly. She closed her eyes. "I...can see how the circumstances might've influenced his motives, but there is absolutely no excuse for what he did." Her tone took on a note of anger. "Taking so many innocent lives. All the damage he caused. Everything he put us through. You have no idea how hard SHIELD had to work to wipe the streets of the alien garbage before people started asking too many questions."

"And I am sorry for the trouble that Loki caused your people," Thor said. "I know it was his actions that brought about the war, but I cannot help feeling partly responsible as well." He heaved a heavy sigh. "Perhaps, at times, if I had simply paid more attention, the outcome might've been different. But, alas, it is too late for that."

"I think we would do a lot of things differently if we could see the future before it happens," Annika said. "But you can't blame yourself for anything, Thor. This was Loki's fault; no one else's."

Thor offered her a small, humorless smile before he tipped his head back and downed the rest of the contents of his mug in one swallow. He set the empty mug back down on the table and then rose from his seat. "Well, I'm afraid I must be going. I am due at a council with my father. Best of luck to you."

Thor held out his hand and Annika grinned and shook it. "And to you. Thank you for your insight."

"Any time."

Annika looked after Thor until he disappeared past the crowds of people starting to fill the courtyards beyond and then finished up her own drink before heading in the opposite direction. She descended the stairs from the café and to the lower courtyard level made of tan marble walkways and lined with sparkling canals. She clasped her hands behind her back as she walked, gazing down into the waterways as she reflected on everything that Thor had told her.

She had heard plenty of nonsense, seen some pretty weird things, and dealt with things even crazier than that, but Thor's story about Loki topped them _all. _God, it made her head spin just trying to make sense of it. Basically, he finds out that he's actually from a different species, which, granted, that can't do wonders for anyone's psyche, but then the man he knew as his brother is banished, he lies, takes command of a world, lies some more, starts a war, and then tries to destroy another planet, all to gain the favor of someone who was never his real father to begin with? Then he supposedly dies after that incident, but then shows up a couple of years later lightyears away in space somewhere, then goes to Earth and starts another war so that he can conquer that planet and rule as the king he thought he was supposed be, all with an alien army that he just happened by while he was lost out in the cosmos? It sounded like a bad fairy tale, or in this case, mythology that was now history. And then there was the unanswered question of what he was ever doing in Asgard in the first place... Whatever. It didn't matter.

Annika started remembering everything she knew about Loki, gathering it together as the fast-moving stream of memories replayed in her mind. Everything she had learned from Thor, things she had heard in the village, information she had read in the library, the files that SHIELD collected about him and the Chitauri, the video of his interrogation by Natasha... She sighed. This sure was one hell of a twisted and manipulative mind she had on her hands. And it didn't help matters that the person in question was from an advanced race of aliens who had already been alive for some thousand-odd years. Dealing with him was going to be difficult, but she had to start somewhere. It could be avoided no longer.

Her feet changed direction and she headed back into the palace, toward the place she had passed many times but had never explored. With every step she took, her plan took shape and resolved in her mind, and she focused on altering her mentality, a controlled and impassive demeanor slipping into place. She had to remain composed, couldn't let any of the personal trauma his actions had caused her show. At least she had one advantage, in that Loki knew nothing about her. That's why Fury hadn't sent Natasha; because Loki knew her history, told to him by Barton when the latter had been under his control. She could take on any persona she wanted with Loki and she had to get it right on the first day that she interrogated him.

She turned down the hallway and descended the stairs at the end and she felt the temperature drop by a few degrees as the gleaming golden walls of the palace gave way to the gray cobbled rock of the prison, the impressive stone cavern that held the most dangerous criminals and scourge of the realms. Guards stood everywhere on the entrance level and she spoke to the group at the front, stating her name, purpose, and that Odin permitted her to be here. They replied that they had been expecting her arrival and two of the sentries accompanied her, showing her the way to Loki's cell. They passed a few cell blocks each holding various assortments of prisoners and Annika was quite surprised at the cells' modern look of white walls, floors, and ceilings with overhead lighting, and transparent golden barriers keeping the prisoners in, compared to the stone that surrounded them. They abruptly turned to the left and descended another winding stone staircase lit only by torchlight, to a deeper part of the prison set away from the main blocks. There were several sets of doors on the landing at the bottom of the stairs and she guessed that these must be private cells set away from the rest. The guards stopped next to one of the doors and said that they would wait there and inform her when her hour was up, Allfather's orders. She nodded in agreement to those terms and they pushed open the doors for her, revealing another set of stairs. As she made her way down, she heard the guards close the heavy stone doors behind her and after mentally steeling herself one last time, she walked down the last few steps and turned right, the chamber finally coming into full view.

The cell itself was like the others in the prison, a white enclosure encased in a shimmering golden barrier with two wide steps leading up to it. A few pieces of dark wood furniture filled the interior of the cell: two small round tables, a vase, and a low square table and a chair. And sitting on the bed in the far corner, legs crossed, book in hand, was her target. Her boots clicked on the surface of the floor as she approached and the man looked up. A face all too familiar from every news reel after the Battle of New York. Annika halted a few yards from the cell's barrier and their eyes locked, cold and calculating green meeting determined brown.

"Hello, Loki."

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, the story's gotten to Loki! :D I decided to end it there so that Loki and Annika's first conversation is a chapter by itself. I tried it both ways and split chapters seemed to work better. I'm definitely looking forward to the next chapter. ;)

Note: Annika does possess an extraordinary memory (along with a few other powers as you may have caught a hint with her 'go for a flight over the Bifrost' thought), but her abilities come with rather debilitating negative effects if not constantly kept under control. This will be explained in detail later in my version of Dark World, which is the next thing I'll be writing after this story is complete. And yes, she does learn a lot about Asgard fast (especially the language to read it) but with that kind of memory, it'd be like memorizing Japanese or Russian characters. She only has to see something like a symbol, letter, or word for about one second to retain it pretty much forever. ;) But again, a mental capacity like that has some huge consequences.

Note 2: If anyone was wondering why Annika grins when she and Thor shake hands as he leaves, go reread their first meeting at the end of chapter 1. As ambassador, she's of course learning Asgardian culture, but it's a culture _exchange_, so Thor can pick up some more of Earth's customs as well.

Note 3: I wrote out this whole story before I saw Dark World, so I stuck with my original idea of Loki having his own private cell set away from all the other prisoners, unlike the movie.

And again, this story won't be updated until January. See you next year! *waves*

Please read and review!

~UniverseDreams


End file.
